


Episode By Episode

by SophiexHorayne



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Datteo, Davenzi, F/M, It's basically canon season 3, M/M, angst & fluff, but as a fic?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiexHorayne/pseuds/SophiexHorayne
Summary: "What do you want from me, why don't you run from me, what are you wondering, what do you know? Why aren't you scared of me, why do you care for me, when we all fall asleep, where to we go?"Beanie Boy from the upper hallway turns Matteo Florenzi's life upside down.(aka season 3 but I've written it as a fic?)





	Episode By Episode

**_Saturday 12:02AM_ **

Party. Noise. Lights. People.

It’s draining.

Matteo can see all these colours around him. All this life. This noise. But he feels black and white. And lifeless and empty. And a little something in his stomach that makes him feel achingly breathless.

He gets up from the sofa, takes a swig from the bottle he is clutching, and ambles through the crowds of teenagers; hot and sweaty and all hair in his face and hands brushing his sides as he passes. Before he can reach the end of the crowds, he is met by Sara.

She tugs at him, wills him to stay. Kisses him.

Matteo’s really, really not into it. Not right now.

He lets himself hug her for a moment or two as sound pumps around them. People.

When he decides he can no longer take it he pulls away, struggles through the remaining crowds, makes it, with relief, into the slightly cooler, slightly quieter, bathroom.

The guys are sitting in the bath. Carlos, Abdi… and Jonas.

A packet is slung at him and he catches it, realising it’s weed.

“Give it back.” Abdi tells him.

Matteo ignores him, sniffs the bag.

“Alright, sniff it now give it back.”

Matteo ignores him again and forces his way in between Carlos and Jonas, settling and taking the bottle from Jonas beside him. The bath tub is cool. The tiles against his back cold and instantly making him feel better.

He’s aware of Carlos passing the phone down to Abdi. It doesn’t take Matteo long to realise that the phone has a picture of some kind of sex position. Of course. Of course, that’s what they’re talking about.

Matteo tries to join in. But it all feels staged. Like they are simply lines from a script that he has to say to play his part.

“How’s things going with Sara?” Carlos asks him. “Any _cathetus_?” He raises his eyes suggestively.

Matteo pushes away the stirring, uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach, “You bet.” He says. He hopes it sounds convincing.

Hopes it sounds more than just the line of a script.

More than a lie.

“Nice, nice, nice.” The boys complement.

It’s kind of weird. He hates it.

It’s _not_ nice.

It isn’t.

It’s messed up. And wrong. And he’s hurting her. And himself. And he hates it.

It’s not nice.

“Oh fuck.” Carlos’ voice startles, standing up, “Kiki’s tried to call me three times.”

Matteo has to refrain from rolling his eyes. It’s so stupidly dramatic. Carlos pulls Jonas and Abdi up form the tub and Matteo takes the opportunity to turn and lie down in it.

“Let’s go.”

He’s hoisted up from his comfortable position.

“I’m gonna stay and finish smoking the bowl.” Matteo says.

Because he can’t… can’t be out there. With people. So many of them. And Sara. And Jonas kissing any girl he can find. And Carlos whining about Kiki.

He _can’t_. Not now.

Jonas seems almost surprised but doesn’t argue. “Then we’ll… see you in a bit.” He says.

Because Jonas understands and _god_ why does he always have to understand? Why does he have to be so nice? So _Jonas_.

Before leaving, Abdi looks him up and down, “Do you have my dope?”

Matteo lifts up the packet and waves it slightly in the air.

“Look after it.” Abdi warns, heading out the door.

Matteo leaves the tub and gives him a final shove out of the small room, closing the door and locking it hurriedly. Locking out the noise and the people and the colours and everything.

He leans against the door and sighs.

Sometimes… sometimes he can’t take parties.

Sometimes he just wants to be by himself.

Or not even that.

He glances over to the mirror and his reflection. He kind of wishes that it wasn’t there. That his miserable face and tired eyes didn’t stare emotionlessly back at him.

He smokes for a while. But he knows he’ll have to go back outside. Into the loud. Even if it is just to escape outside where he can breathe under a night sky that makes everything so much calmer.

He opens the bathroom door. The music is instantly loud. And it’s really, really, not even good. He pushes past Hanna and various other people in the crowds dancing. Everything just feels so hot and clingy.

He heads to the door, and stops abruptly as Linn grabs his arm.

“You have to talk to them?”

At first, he doesn’t understand. But he looks over to where her frantic eyes are staring and then he understands.

The police.

Here.

“Talk to them!”

Linn scurries away. Matteo is left alone and watches in dismay as Carlos points right at him,

“It’s that nice young man there officer.” Matteo thinks he says.

He remembers the weeds that is still clutched in his hands and backs away into the main room, searching for a place to hide it. Knowing he has no time to find anywhere better, he stuffs it into the top of Amira’s bag. She doesn’t seem to notice.

“Stop, stop.” The policeman says to him.

He has to turn around and face him.

“Are you the renter?”

“No.” Matteo says, “No it’s him.” He points to the guy nearest him.

“ _Danke_.” The policeman says, turning to the guy Matteo had let him to.

Relieved, he backs away.

The policeman gives them a brief lecture on the music volume and tells them to keep it down or they’ll take the stereo away all together. Everyone nods solemnly, knowing full well they will be back to full volume once they are gone.

The police leave, passing Carlos who’s saluting them like it’s somehow funny.

Then to his dismay, he hears Amira bearing goodbye to the girls she is with.

_No no no._

Before he can retrieve the weed from her bag, she’s down the hallway and out the door. Helplessly, he just watches her go.

He draws his focus away from the door as Carlos appears, holding his finger up as though to say _wait a second_.

The party crowd watch almost with baited breath. Then he stands up straight, smiles.

“They’re gone!” He says.

There’s cheers. The music is amped up to full blast again. It’s back to full party mode.

Matteo grabs another drink.

Perhaps the night will go a little faster, if he’s a little more drunk and high.

 

**_Saturday 12:13pm_ **

Matteo wakes up reluctantly. His head still feels a little foggy. He rubs his eyes and stares at the ceiling for a moment. Sighs.

To check the time, he reaches for his phone.

Midday.

Another Saturday wasted.

There’s also a text from his mum. A bible quote. He only skims it. Doesn’t really take it in. Another text is from Abdi, asking for his weed.

God Matteo doesn’t even want to _think_ about that right now.

He drops his phone tiredly down onto the bed and briefly closes his eyes again. It’s the kind of day where he never ever wants to get up.

He rolls over and remembers suddenly that Jonas passed out on the bed beside him. He opens his eyes. He has to look at him.

Jonas is just so… beautiful. Elegant? Kind of soft?

Matteo shifts slightly, rests his head on his arm and stretches his arm over to just above Jonas’ head. He stares at him some more. In the moment, he allows himself to brush his fingers lightly against the tips of Jonas’ hair.

And he knows it is only teasing at something he can’t have. But… he’s right there. All gorgeous and gentle and somehow full a life while being completely still. He has to let himself appreciate it. Just for a small moment.

He moves his hand away, lest it just make him want too much, or wake Jonas up. He notices the ink on his arm. A phone number. His heart sinks even though he shouldn’t be at all surprised. He had flirted with possibly every girl in the room last night. It hurt to watch.

He looks back up at Jonas’ face. Lets himself steal another glance because _what the hell_ when he hears a crash from another room. And Hans’ voice.

He hurriedly lays on his back. Acts like he’s still asleep.

Hans bursts into the room. “I don’t want to clear up!” He whines, flopping between Matteo and Jonas on the bed.

It causes Jonas to wake up abruptly. Groaning.

Hans turns to Matteo pleadingly, “Can you buy some rolls?”

“Absolutely not.” Matteo replies. Because he’s exhausted. And Hans didn’t even say please.

“Why not?” Hans whines, “Mia would have done it.” He turns to Jonas. “I’m sure Jonas would like it too.”

Matteo ignores the pang in his stomach, the ache to suddenly go out and buy rolls just to make Jonas smile. God, that’s so stupid.

“Why are you in Matteo’s bed.” Jonas himself asks. His voice is heavy with drowsiness. Matteo tries not to think about it.

“Could ask you the same question.” Hans says, turning his back to Matteo. “I waited for you.”

Is it stupid that that makes Matteo jealous? He knows Hans is flirting a little. He doesn’t like it. He shifts in the bed and gets up.

“I’ll go and buy rolls.”

Because buying rolls is better than having Hans pressed against him while flirting with Jonas. _His_ (but not really his) Jonas.

As he gets up, Linn walks in.

“I wanted to make pancakes but I don’t know where the pans are.” Linn complains, sitting dramatically at the end of the bed.

_God everyone is so melodramatic in this apartment._

Not that he’s not grateful for the place to stay.

“I don’t even know how to make pancakes.” She pouts.

“Ever since Mia’s been at Alex’ place everything has been going South.” Hans adds.

As Matteo said… melodramatic.

“I can make pancakes” Jonas pipes up, “I know how to do it.”

Honestly? Jonas is a lifesaver.

“Really?” Hans perks up.

 _Ugh_ , Matteo thinks. _As if Hans couldn’t be anymore all over him._

“Very good, we can cope without Mia.” Hans pulls out his phone, “Everyone come here! I’ll send her a picture of our survival camp.”

 _Survival Camp_.

They’re ridiculous. Totally, completely ridiculous.

Matteo zips up his jacket. Hans looks at him in almost surprise.

“I’m going to get some eggs.” He tells them.

He stalks out the room and down the stairs. It’s cool outside. It’s almost nice. Ok, no, he’ll let himself admit that fresh morning air _is_ nice. He begins to walk towards the shops then pauses, pats his pockets.

_For fuck’s sake._

He pulls out his phone and hurriedly texts Hans _Can you throw my wallet down?_

As he presses send, another text comes through. Sara. Asking if he slept well.

He didn’t, really. But he says back a _yes and you_ and turns it off. Just then, something hits his shoulder suddenly.

He flinches, looks up to see Hans at the window.

“I found it!” He says.

Matteo picks up the wallet and wanders to the shops.

 

**_Monday 8:05_ **

The morning is dreary. But then again every day feels that way. With dark clouds looming over everything.

He saunters through the school grounds and into the building. As he heads inside a text pops up from Sara. _Hihi_. It reads. And there’s a picture of herself. Matteo doesn’t know what he is supposed to say to that. Does he have to say something about the picture? Say hi back? Ask how she is?

He doesn’t know, doesn’t really think about it and sends _cool._

In the school, he finds Jonas and the others by the stairs. They’re all talking about someone when he gets there.

They all great him happily.

“Who are you talking about?”

“You know Linn’s friend? The one who looks like a blonde Emma Watson?”

Oh. So they’re talking about girls. Brilliant.

Matteo forces a smile and a laugh.

“Bro.” Carlos says, “She’s a 10!”

“You bet.” Jonas half smirks.

Matteo ignores the sink in his heart. There’s no point feeling it.

“You’re out to get some.” Abdi remarks, nudging Jonas.

“Dude will you go on a date with her?” Carlos queries.

 _God_ , could they not talk about anything else? Anything?

“Hey,” Abdi turns to him, “dude what happened to my weed, by the way?”

 _Oh_. Right, that. If it’s not girls, it’s the missing (but not really missing) weed.

He looks at the floor briefly, “Yeah, I’m keeping it safe.” He meets Abdi’s eye and hopes he believes him.

Well, it’s not a complete lie. Out of any person’s bag he could have chosen, Amira is probably not the worst possibility. The dope’s probably fine.

“You know it was a lot of money, right?” Abdi pushes, like he doesn’t quite believe him.

“Yeah I know.” Matteo assures him. _Please, don’t make me feel anymore guilty._ “Okay, _ciao._ ”

He goes to find Hanna, because where there is a Hanna, there is hopefully an Amira. And where there is an Amira… well you get the idea.

He finds them on the other wall from the stairs. Them being Hanna and Sam. No Amira.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“Hey, cool party.” Sam smiles.

“Thanks.” Matteo replies. It’s not like he really did anything. Quite the opposite, actually. “Do you know where Amira is?”

“She’s sick.” Hanna tells him, drawing her eyes away from behind his shoulder (aka Jonas). “Why?”

Matteo never thought of an answer to that. Thinks for a second. “Doesn’t matter.” He says. “ _Danke_.”

Of all days, Amira chose today to be sick.

_Ugh._

He leaves the girls and walks down the corridor to his first lesson. He’s a little early, but he doesn’t feel like being around the boys. And he has nothing else to do. He hurriedly texts Amira, a quick _hi, how’s it going_?

Then heads down the hall.

 

He’s not really thinking of anything, as he strolls along one of the upstairs corridors. Vaguely thinking of waking up next to Jonas, vaguely of weed and Amira and how to get the former from the latter. He’s not thinking of much, and then… then he’s not thinking of anything at all.

There’s a boy he’s not seen before, opposite him in the corridor. He can’t help but stare. Something about him, something that pulls at him.

They pass each other and it really, really is- not to be cliché- like they are the only people in the entire universe.

And this guy… this guy is looking at him too. With brown eyes below a fringe and hair hidden under beanie.

When they have walked past each other, they both turn, to look back at one another. And it’s like they have no choice.

His mind had gone blank but as he finally turns away and continues to class, he has only one word formulate in his mind:

_Wow_

**_Tuesday 11:39_ **

He’s waiting for Amira, in class period 3. Stares, bored, at the wall. He hopes she’s not sick again. He needs the weed back. Every time Abdi mentions it… well he just gets more and more guilty. And he can only say ‘ _alles gut_ ‘ so many times.

She walks into the class though.

_Thank god._

He’s possibly never been so glad to see a girl in all his life.

She sits down, and he moves his bags over and sits beside her on the desk across from his.

“Alright?” Matteo starts, trying to be somewhat charming, “Are you feeling better.”

Amira doesn’t even look at him. Blanks him.

After a moment he waves a hand in front of her face. Half-playfully.

“I found your weed.” She says eventually, still refusing to look across at him (Matteo is ok with that).

“…Okay.” Matteo says. She seems mad. Why is she mad? She found it, it sounds like it’s safe.

“That was so fucked up, Matteo, why would you do that?”

Matteo cannot help but role his eyes. Amira finally looks at him,

“Seriously, just think about what would have happened if I had been caught.”

Okay. So he kind of gets it. He didn’t think of _that._ But he had panicked.

“Come on, nothing happened.”

“That doesn’t make it less shitty.” She retorts.

She’s right. He knows that, really. “Come on, stop making such a fuss about it.”

Amira goes to argue further, but the teacher gets there first.

“Matteo, do you have any additions to orthogenesis?”

Matteo tries to hide a smile, “ _Nein_.”

“ _Danke_. So we can continue, then.”

Matteo roles his eyes again. People are just so… they’re all stupidly dramatic. Somehow his eyes drift to the front of the room where Jonas is looking over at him, a large grin on his face. He squashes the stupid little flutter in the pit of his stomach. Really, the way Jonas makes his stomach do that… it should’ve faded by now.

He looks away. The dope. He turns back to Amira,

“I need it back.”

“What will I get in return?”

_Really? She’s really going to play it like this?_

Matteo thinks for a moment, shrugs, “I don’t know… a blow job?”

Amira turns to him with a grimace. A _what the fuck_ kind of look. (Thank god it’s a no). Then she sits up and smiles,

“I’ll give you the weed back, if you and the boys join the abi-prank committee.”

Matteo lets out a laugh. _Him? The boys? The abiprank committee?_ They shouldn’t even appear in the same sentence. “ _Nein_. Why?”

“Well there’s no one else.”

“Exactly!” Matteo replies, “So why should we join this shitty committee?”

Amira sighs. “Do you want your weed back or not?”

“Yeah, cause it’s _mine_.”

“Friday, 6pm in the auditorium then.” Amira says.

She’s sort-of fascinating. Matteo never really expected her to be like this… tough and bargaining with him.

With a sigh, Matteo turns back to his own desk, not before the teacher reaches them, and gives them an abundance of extra work for talking.

“Enjoy! From now on you two are study partners.” She says, walking away.

Annoyed, Matteo glances over at Jonas once more. He watches him whisper in the ear of the girl he’s sitting next to. It still hurts. That it’s not him. He sighs.

 

**_Thursday 17:51pm_ **

He’s sitting with Sara. He wishes he wasn’t.

They are both silent, sitting at opposite sides of the bed, staring at their phones. He’s on the group chat with the boys. They’re talking about girls because that’s their only subject apparently. It sucks. _I’m “busy” tonight too_. He adds to the group chat anyway.

“Look, do you like this?” Sara holds her phone out to Matteo.

There’s a picture of a dress on the screen. It looks nice… he thinks? Don’t they all kind of look the same? Really?

“Yeah, sure.” Matteo replies as enthusiastic as he can manage.

“Maybe I’ll buy it for prom.”

 _Prom._ Oh god, Matteo hasn’t even thought of that. He’ll have to… dress up… and probably go with Sara… please no.

Sara suddenly moves towards him, kisses him.

He doesn’t even close his eyes.

Sara’s phone vibrates and he uses it as an excuse to pull away.

“What are you guys talking about?” Matteo asks. He’s merely trying to make conversation.

“It doesn’t matter.” Sara tells him. Which is usually what someone says if something does matter.

“Come on, tell me.” Matteo pushes slightly. It must matter if she thinks it doesn’t.

“No.” She moves back away from him again, “It’s private.” She has this look in her eyes a _don’t make me tell_ kind of look.

Matteo shrugs, “Okay.”

“Are you jealous?” She teases.

He doesn’t know what there is to be jealous of, really, but he plays along. “Maybe.”

“You’re cute.” Sara tells him.

 _I’m not_. He looks down at his lap.

“Okay.” Sara continues, “But you can’t tell anyone.”

“Okay.”

“Leonie likes that one boy from our PE class.”

A boy? _Finally something interesting_.

“Do I know him?” He asks.

“Mm, I don’t think so. He’s new, no one knows him.” Sara explains. New.

He remembers Monday all of a sudden: beanie boy in the hallway. He’d never seen him before (he’d know if he had). He’s probably new, too.

“Ah, okay.” Matteo says, “You want me to do some research?” He asks.

Sara shrugs, “If you want to.” She laughs slightly. Then she falls quiet, “Um… by the way… should we go to prom together?”

Prom is so far away he’d like to think that maybe this will be over by then. He can’t pretend to like her at _prom_. Instead, he smiles,

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Cool!” Sara says. She pauses, “So… does that mean… are we together?”

He wants to say no. _God_ does he want to say no. But if he does… what will she think if he says that?

“Don’t know. What do you think?”

 _Please say no_.

“I don’t know… yes?”

He tries not to look defeated at that. Stifles a sigh. “Okay.” He says.

She leans forward and kisses him again. Her thumb stokes his cheek.

“Um, do you want to… watch a movie… with me?” He forces a charming smile. As best as he can.

Sara looks almost surprised, “Sure!”

“Okay.”

He leaves her side to grab his laptop. Leaves her just so he can take even a small breath alone.

 

**_Friday, 8:35pm_ **

The hall is already quite busy. Matteo doesn’t want to be here. The other boys haven’t even turned up yet. It’s sort of embarrassing to be here alone. He catches Amira’s questioning eyes. He shrugs in response.

He sits near the back, pulls out his phone to ask where the others are. The replies generally consist of _shit that’s today?!_ He rolls his eyes and puts his phone away. He hopes this is over soon.

Once he’s sat down, Kiki starts to speak, thanks them all for coming, shows them all some vegan food she’d made. Matteo is already bored.

He zones back in when Kiki says “We can hug teachers.”

_Really?_

This is it. His worst nightmare.

“Fuck.” He hisses under his breath.

A tall, curly haired guy stands from the front suddenly. “Yeah so, hi, I’m, Markus, by the way and um, I think hugging is great um…”

_Is this guy for real?_

“We can try it out right now, maybe.” He goes in to give Kiki a hug but she hastily pulls away.

“Yeah, that’s fine, it’s also good for team building.” She says, setting down her clip board, “Everyone up, we’re going to form a big circle.”

Matteo watches as everyone begrudgingly stands.

“Now let’s hold hands and close the circle…”

Yeah… nope, this is not happening.

He gets up, and walks to the back of the room, over to the toilets. He closes the door with a sigh of relief. God, that is his idea of literal hell.

As he walks further into the room, a boy passes him and heads to the door.

Matteo has to stop him, “Um, I wouldn’t go in there.”

The boy pauses, turns around slowly.

_Oh._

Something in his heart sort of tugs in realisation because it is the boy from the upstairs hallway. Beanie Boy. Headphones Boy. _Him_.

“Why?” The boy asks.

“They’re doing some kind of trust circle thing. Y’know with… holding hands” Matteo explains, holding his hand up a little as a gesture. The boy looks down at it for a strangely long moment and it makes Matteo feel almost breathless (he ignores that feeling). “Unless you feel like doing something like that?”

There’s a pause. There’s this weird kind of tension in the room.

“No.” Beanie Boy admits.

Matteo smiles smoothly, “Thought so.” He turns away, looks down the corridor, thinks for a moment, then reaches into his jacket.

He fumbles for a second, before holding up a joint, “Fancy a joint?” He asks.

Beanie boy looks at him. Matteo isn’t sure why he so desperately wants him to say yes.

“Okay, sure.” The boy replies with a slight shrug.

Matteo smiles, tucks the joint between his ear and his head, “Come.” He tells him, before turning down the corridor.

“What’s your name?” Matteo asks as Beanie Boy catches up and falls into step beside him.

“David.” Beanie Boy- David- replies. “You?”

“Matteo.”

They walk a little way before stopping against some lockers. No one ever comes down here, unless to smoke, and out of school hours, no one should interrupt them.

Matteo lights the joint then looks up at David. “You’re new, right?” _Because I would have noticed you before_.

“Yeah, why?” David asks.

Matteo shrugs, “Just wanted to know.” He leans his head against the lockers, stares at David.

He’s never met someone like him.

He isn’t sure what _like him_ means.

But he likes it.

“Okay.”

“Well… it’s just kind of weird.” Matteo starts.

“Not really, why.” David turns to look at him.

 _Brown eyes._ Matteo’s mind registers, his heart tapping against him ever so slightly off beat. He ignores it.

“Well, this close to Abi…” He trails off and inhales the joint for a moment.

“Yeah, well, I needed to move.” David replies vaguely.

“I see… why?”

David looks away for a second as though to think, “I killed someone and needed to go into hiding.”

Matteo tries to hide a smile as he passes the joint to David, “Stress with your parents?”

“ _Ya_.” David takes the joint, pauses before it reaches his lips, “That’s why they’re dead now.”

Matteo can’t help but laugh. This boy, David, Beanie Boy, he’s… interesting. Funny. Makes Matteo feel lighter than he has in forever (maybe that’s just the weed). He watches as he exhales the smoke. It’s so… endearing.

“You have an eyelash there.” David says, pointing to Matteo’s right cheek.

Slowly, he reaches up and touches his fingers to his face, finding the eyelash David means before sprinkling it onto the floor.

“Am I allowed to make a wish now?” Matteo asks.

“I have no idea.” David answers.

“I thought, one can make a wish now.” Matteo urges, standing up a little straighter, watching more smoke puff from David’s lips.

 _Wow_.

David turns to look at him, “It was just an eyelash.”

Matteo meets his eyes then looks away, “…Okay.” He says. Then he looks back up. David is sort of close. He thinks, for a moment, of being a little closer. Just a little.

“So what… would you have wished for?” David asks, breaking the slightly stiff silence.

“Don’t know.” Matteo says. Maybe he kind of does, but he is sure they don’t come true, when you say them out loud. “Go on holiday or something.” He says with a careless shrug, taking back the joint and inhaling again.

“I know the feeling.” David says as Matteo exhales slowly.

“And where would you go?”

Slightly, David’s lips lift into a smile, “You have to know, it was your eyelash.”

Matteo can’t help but smile. It’s been a while since he couldn’t help but smile. “I don’t know.” He admits. “I’d say… just get into a car and drive away.”

“Yep.” David says, exhaling more smoke, “And then straight to Detroit.”

“Detroit?” Matteo queries. He’s not heard much about Detroit. But then he has heard little about anywhere, really.

“Yeah. Best music city ever!” David smiles widely.

Matteo feels as though his heart softens. David seems so passionate. The headphones round his neck… of course he’d love music.

He has that feeling again. That he wants to be closer.

“Hi.” He hears suddenly from behind him. “Not feeling like Abi prank?”

Sara.

He turns around reluctantly, lets Sara kiss him briefly.

“Hi.” Sara pipes up, looking over at David, who looks up at her with a polite smile. “May I?” She gestures to the joint between David’s fingers. He hands it over. “Nice, thanks.”

David turns to Matteo, “I have to go. See you.”

 _No no no._ He tries not to feel disappointed, but it is like trying to sweep waves off of a beach.

“That’s him.” Sara says as he disappears around the corner. She seems weirdly excited.

“Who?”

“The guy that Leonie has a crush on.”

_Oh._

Of course.

He feels his heart sink.

Leaning back against the lockers with one last exhale of the joint he says, merely hopeful, “I think that’s someone else.”


End file.
